Some Friendly Advice
by GorgeousSmile
Summary: Roger feels like he is boring Mimi in the bedroom, so he asks Maureen for some help. Oneshot, RogerMaureen Friendship.


**Small warning: There is talk of sex...**

**I own nothing.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Some Friendly Advice

"Hey Davis." Maureen brightly smiled as she walked into the loft to find the rocker quietly strumming his guitar.

Roger set his guitar down, returning the smile. "Hey, what brings you here?"

Maureen shrugged and plopped next to him on the couch. "I'm bored...and Joanne is at work, so I thought I would pay the loft a visit."

"You want a beer or something?" Roger kindly asked, actually glad the drama queen stopped by, since he was kind of bored himself.

"Sure." Maureen said while standing up. "They're in the fridge right?"

Roger nodded. "Yeah grab me one too."

Maureen walked over and grabbed two ice cold beers. She made her way back over to the couch, handing Roger one before taking a seat.

"Ummm Maureen..." Roger all of a sudden blurted out, his voice a bit shaky. "Can I ask you something?"

Maureen took a swig of her beer before turning her attention towards her friend. "Sure."

"I can't believe I'm about to ask you this..." Roger said nervously.

"Just ask." Maureen said. "It's me, I won't care whatever it is, you know that I'm a very open person."

"Almost too open." He mumbled earning a slap on the shoulder.

"Ask me already!" Maureen ordered.

"Okay!" Roger said shifting uneasily in his spot. He couldn't believe he was about to ask Maureen this, but she out of all the boho's was probably the best one to talk to about this certain topic, aside from Mimi, but he couldn't go and ask his girlfriend a question like this. "Okay...well it's a sex question."

Maureen's face lit up. "Ooo! Fun. What is it, are you having man problems? Because maybe you should talk to Mark about that...he had a rash down there once...ooo it wasn't pretty."

"Ew no! Maureen!" Roger said his head shaking as the image of Mark popped into his mind.

Maureen stifled a giggle. "Sorry...okay go ahead...what is it?"

Roger took a long drink from his beer, before he proceeded. "Okay...well...I get the feeling that I'm boring Mimi..."

"Maybe you should get out of the loft more often." Maureen suggested.

"No...Not like that, we get out of the loft...are you kidding, it's Mimi she would die if I kept her locked up in here." Roger said before taking a big huff and blurting out what was on his mind. "I mean in the bed...in the bedroom."

Maureen's head bobbed up and down. "Okay...okay..." She looked to be thinking for a moment, before her eyes focused on Roger. "You really?"

Roger sighed and slightly nodded. "I know it seems impossible...but yeah."

"Wow...you just seem like one of those guys who would rock the socks right off of you...you know what I mean?" Her head then rested in her hand. "You are even dating Mimi...and she seems like she would be crazy in bed...I wouldn't even mind spending a night with her...with the way she bends, and those legs...and that ass-"

"Maureen!" Roger shouted. "That's my girlfriend you're fantasizing about..."

"Right!" Maureen said coming back to reality. "Okay, well give me a little behind the scenes of what you two normally do."

Roger shrugged. "The normal...she's on top I'm on bottom, or I'm on top she's on bottom, I sometimes go from the side...we switch it up a lot."

Maureen sat there staring at him, expecting him to carry on.

"That's about it." Roger admitted.

Maureen pulled back totally surprised. "Wow!"

"What?" Roger asked feeling a little embarrassed.

"You're lucky you're hot!" Maureen pointed out. "Jeeze Rog, Mark has more moves than you!"

"Mark!" Roger asked in disbelief.

"Yeah." Maureen snorted. "He is cute, and when he gets you into bed...he is beyond cute, he is like fucking class A sexy! Come on Roger, you can't just get by on your looks, you have to show Mimi that you not only look hot, but that you can also be hot in bed."

Roger blushed, he was enjoying the compliments, but he was embarrassed he was bad in bed, so he reached out and grabbed Maureen's hands, holding on tight. "Help me!"

"Okay...okay." Maureen said with a determined nod. "We'll fix this."

Maureen stood up pacing around, while Roger anxiously sat in front of her, waiting to learn.

"Well is that all you guys do, is just have sex?"

"No...We sometimes fool around using our hands, and mouths." Roger added.

Maureen nodded. "Okay, that's good; it mixes things up a bit."

"I know how to work Mimi up, I'm just lacking on the positions and fun part."

"Why don't you try playing games?" Maureen suggested.

"Games?" Roger cocked an eyebrow.

"Yes sex games, they usually lead to some real fun positions." Maureen grinned. "Spice things up a little, don't just make sex a boring thing, have fun, be creative. For example, role play, you can me the band member and Mimi can be the groupie, you can be me, Mimi can be Joanne, or you could be Collins and Mimi could be Angel. Or! Mimi could be Mark." Maureen winked.

"Maureen gross!"

Maureen shrugged. "I know you think about Mark sometimes...don't deny it."

"Just shut up and give me more advice." Roger scowled.

"You can blind fold each other, whipped cream and hot fudge, dominate her, Joanne's personal favorite tying each other up, handcuffs you can be the police officer and Mimi is the naughty felon, ooo naughty school girl, try doing it in a public place, use whips, do it on a chair, in the shower, on the kitchen table, in her parents bed, have a threesome, be extra rough, in the-"

"Okay!" Roger cut in. "I think I get the picture...how many of those things have you done?"

Maureen shrugged. "All and plus some...Joanne gets a kick out of some of them. She's a naughty, naughty lawyer...she still wont have a threesome though." She added with a pout.

"She must be crazy though if she lets you tie her up." Roger said.

Maureen laughed. "Let's me tie her up! I don't think so. I am strapped to all four corners of that bed until she is done with me."

"All four corners?" Roger asked timidly.

Maureen nodded with a sparkle in her eye. "Yup...both wrists, and both ankles...I'm getting excited just talking about it!"

"Wow...Joanne really?"

"Yup...God I love her." Maureen whispered. "So!" She brightly chirped. "Which suggestion are you going to try out tonight?"

Roger shrugged still trying to process all the information. "I haven't really thought about it."

"Well..." Maureen said while she stood up and slapped Roger on the back. "I wish I could stay and help you decide, but I have to make a stop and pick up some rope for tonight...see yeah!"

"Bye..." Roger sighed and fell back against the couch, pondering Maureen's suggestions.

The next morning, Maureen and Joanne laid snuggled in bed, the sound of the phone ringing pulling them from their sleep.

"Too early!" Maureen whined while she turned her head, unable to move since she was tied to the bed.

"I'll just let it ring." Joanne mumbled and nuzzled her tied down lover's neck.

A couple rings later the machine picked up and you could hear an excited Mimi on the phone.

"THANK YOU MAUREEN!" She happily shouted. Roger soon took the phone and thanked her. "We used blind folds, and whipped cream, thank you Maureen!"

"What was that about?" Joanne asked.

Maureen giggled. "I gave Roger a little pep talk..."

The Sexy End!


End file.
